Past and Present
by Magran
Summary: A member of team one gets in trouble after a incident goes awry.
1. Chapter 1

A cold gust of wind blew making the trees shake dropping more of their colourful leaves, drifting slowly to the ground on a crisp October morning. Everything was silent, peaceful running along the trail system that passed by the lake. It was one of those silent moments that made thinking a lot easier without all the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Listening to the leaves rustle in the wind, the smell of the water as waves crashed against the rocks. The last thing anyone would expect was a loud popping sound that echoed through the air, followed closely by a second. The water splashed as something was tossed in. Everything went silent, even the wind sensed something was wrong everything came to a standstill nothing moved.

"Morning Greg" Winnie called out from behind her desk. "Good morning Winnie" Greg answered back as he entered the station.

"Where's team three?" was his next question he asked. "They got a call about twenty minutes ago, something about reported gun shots over in Humber Bay Park. It's probably nothing." responded Winnie.

"What's probably nothing?" Ed asked as he walked in. "Team three just went out on a call, most likely a bunch of kids playing with firecrackers." Said Winnie responding to Ed's question. "Thanks Winnie, keep us updated if needed." Said Greg as Ed and he started walking over to the changing rooms when Jules walked in carrying Timmy`s coffee for everyone.

"mmm coffee" Spike said has he grabbed one over Jules shoulder. Lou wasn't far behind as she offered him a cup form the tray. "Ed here's yours double, double, cream, two sugars." Jules said as she handed the cup over to Ed. "Thanks Jules." Ed said thanking her.

"Boss here's yours, where's Sam and Wordy?" Jules asked. "Yeh where are they." Spike said with a hint of sarcasm.

It was out of character for Sam and Wordy to miss there before shift exercise routine. Ed knew Wordy would always call if some family matter came up, but Sam didn't have much of an excuse for missing this morning's work out, unless he over slept which would be pretty rare for someone who grew up in a military family.

Team one didn't officially start until eight but it was one of those things where everyone came in an hour early to work out before their scheduled shift started. If you missed it you better have a pretty good excuse. "Ed if there not here by eight then you can chew asses off." Replied Greg as he could see the concerned look in his team leader's face.

This morning's workout was quieter than normal without the full team everyone was off in their own thoughts all wondering where their other two team members could be. Ed was a little worried about Sam after Mondays call involving a returned vet from Afghanistan the results didn't go well. He had been quiet the rest of the week but his performance was still on par. Ed thought that Sam was getting to the point where he was being more open about his emotions and talking about what was going on. But maybe this he was wrong. And Wordy he didn't even know where to start, since this was the first time he has ever missed his shift without calling. "Eddie?" Greg called. "You still with us?" Ed looked up from staring at the control panel on the treadmill.

"Yeh I'm good" he responded looking up and seeing everyone else staring. "Just thinking that's all." Everyone went back to their morning routine. Jules was exercising on the bike beside Greg. Lou and Spike were trying to up one another bench pressing weights. Without Wordy and Sam making what could have been another perfect training session to start the day off even grimmer.

Eight o'clock rolled around after a vigorous work out and still no sign of Wordy or Sam. Ed was starting to get impeccant and thought it was time to track them down. Pulling out his cell phone he proceeded to call them. The phone was finally picked up after his third attempt and it was the last thing he expected to hear. "Donna?" Ed replied with shock in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours earlier.

Sam woke up earlier than expected when he rolled over to check the clock it was only 4:43 am. He groaned at the time and made no attempt at going back to sleep. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Maybe it would be a good morning to go for a jog through Humber Bay Park before work Sam thought sliding out of bed and making his way over to the window to see what the weather was like. There was a slight breeze, the trees swaying gently. Other than that it was still dark out with only a hint of the sun breaking the horizon. Sam walked over to his closet pulling out an old hoddie next going over to his dresser and getting a pair of sweats. Walking into the kitchen of his apartment he grabbed an old stale bagel and bottle of water from the fridge. Proceeding out the door Sam realized he had forgotten his cell that was still sitting on the night stand. Running back in he grabbed it from the night stand double checking everything was in his bag as he proceeded out the door and down the stairs a second time. Sam climbed into his truck driving south on the empty streets taking the twenty-five minute drive to the park. Adding on to the time it would take him to get from the park to SRU headquarter since they were in opposite directions but he didn't care. Humber Bay was one of the few places Sam didn't tell anyone about. It was a secluded park where he could go to get away from it all.

It was 5:30 am when he arrived giving him about an hour and half giving him the time he needed to think. Sam made the decision to miss this morning's work out for some alone time before he eventually would have to face Ed or Greg since nothing got by them. Sam was still unsure what to make of Mondays incident even after they debriefed. He had a hard time dealing with the emotions that came with the job especially this case. A nice hard run through the wood and down to the lake would help clear his mind like it always had in the past. Taking the east trail was the most direct route down to the lake. There was still a slight breeze in the air as the sun finally started to crest the horizon casting a golden glow across the sky. Hitting the trail at a steady pace Sam set his iPod to shuffle and his phone on silence so there were no other detractions. Just him the trail and the quietness he had grown accustomed to during his training as a sniper and spending two tours in Afghanistan. The trees became nothing but a blur as Sam became lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to what was around him. The closer he got to the lake there was an uncertainty felling that came over him like something was wrong that the park was a little too quiet for comfort. He pushed the feeling out of his mind carrying along the trail without another thought of the strange feeling that came over him half way into his run. When the lake finally came into view the strange feeling had returned but this time stronger. This time Sam pulled out his phone to check the time it was only 6:32 am when he suddenly looked up to see where the source of the loud popping sound came from. As he rounded the bend in the trail it was the last thing he expected to see. A second sound echoed through the air. Sam's cell phone dropped to the ground as everything went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Wordy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. When he rolled over to shut it off he stared in shock at time it couldn't possibly be 7:35 am thinking to himself. He looked at his watch to double check the time and he was running late for work. Wordy went to grab his phone from the night stand but then realized he had been in such a hurry to leave yesterday he left it sitting in his locker after showering. At this point Wordy couldn't even imagine the state of mind Ed would be in for not calling and letting him know he was running a little late. Being up most of the night with his youngest daughter Madison who had the flu he was running on empty. His wife Shelly was still sound asleep not wanting to wake her he grabbed a change of clothes and made his way quietly into the bathroom. Showering, shaving, and getting dressed in five minutes seemed like a new record for when you're late for work.

The traffic seemed heaver then normal for a Friday morning on the Gardiner Expressway Wordy turned on the radio to see if there were in any traffic reports with his luck there was a five car pileup backing up traffic. Making a quick decision he got on to Kipling Avenue to cut over to Lake Shore Bulverde West it would take longer getting around this way but he would avoid having to wait to get through the collision. Driving past Humber Bay Park Wordy noticed the police had the whole east side of the park section off but wondering what happened there would have to wait. Finally arriving at SRU headquarters Wordy check the time it was five after eight not wasting any more time he jumped out of his minivan making a run for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The call came in at 6:41 am sounding the alarm. "Team three suit up hot call, possible gun fire Humber Bay Park." Winnie called out. "The witness who called it in said they heard men arguing shortly followed by what they think were two gun shots."

"Thanks Winnie, keep us updated." Donna shouted as team three rushed out the door. It took them approximately forty-five minutes to get across the city and arrive at the eastern side of the park. When Donna got out of the SUV she noticed a single vehicle in the lot thinking it looked familiar but never gave it a second thought. There were ATV's waiting for them so it took less than ten minutes to arrive at the scene. Donna checked the time when they arrived it was 7:30 am. Team three found traces of blood on the ground which was never a good sign. "Markem, Winslow I want you guys to coordinates with the uni's to establish a perimeter." Donna commanded.

"Donna you might want to come take a look at this." Said Constable Reynolds as he handed her a pair of binoculars and pointed out to a spot in the lake. Looking through them Donna saw what Reynolds was looking at what appeared to be two bodies floating out in the lake.

"Reynolds call it in we need a dive team out here ASAP to do a recovery before the tied moves in." Donna ordered.

Donna thought what ever happened here the shooter or shooters would be long gone the only thing they could do was wait for CSI to show up and do their job. She ordered the rest of her team to fan out and do a sweep the area for any signs of danger or witnesses. Donna remained at the scene waiting for the CSI it wasn't long before the dive team showed up with the boat to begin doing a recovery. Watching from a distance the first victim pulled out appeared to be a young male possibly in his twenties. That's when Donna caught something out the corner of her eye flashing when she went to investigate the source of the flash that's when she found the phone lying on the ground. Picking it up that's when she noticed Ed's name flashing on the screen. Answering the phone Donna said "Hello." Right then she recognized the voice on the other end. Looking up Donna could see the recovery team pulling out the second victim. Seeing the blonde hair that's when she put two and two together the truck in the parking lot and Ed on the phone. "Ed I'll call you back." Was all she managed to say before hanging up. Pulling out the binoculars to get a better look at the second victim that's when her worst fear came true.


	5. Chapter 5

Wordy walked in out of breath just as Ed finished saying Donna`s name with the rest of team one looking at him for answers. "What's going on?" Wordy asked.

"Donna just answered Sam's phone." Ed responded answering to Wordys question.

Jules ha a scared look in her face and was fighting hard to hold back the tears why would Donna be answering Sam's phone unless something was wrong. Spike and Lou stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say or do. Greg walked up to Winnie asking "Winnie what's the status on team three?"

"From what I've gathered they just finished pulling two bodies out of the lake. It appears to be a double homicide." Winnie said.

"Thanks Winnie."

"Ed where are you going?" Greg said quickly as he noticed his senior SRU officer storm off towards the locker rooms.

"To gear up and get down there." Ed said with an angered look on his face.

"Not this Eddie, will let Donna do her job."

"Greg you can't be serious? We have a SUR officer down and you want us to just sit here and wait."

"Eddie we don't know for sure if it was Sam." Addressing the rest of the team who were still waiting for an order to jump into action. "Look I know this is hard but the best thing we can do for now is stay here and do our job. If team three needs assistance they will call."

"We will all meet in the briefing room in five."

Deep down Ed knew Greg was right and there was not much they could do. They would all have to wait and hope it wasn't Sam as painful as it was. The mornings briefing was quick and quiet, they would spend the rest of the morning out on the training course and the afternoon out patrolling the streets if not hot calls were reported.


	6. Chapter 6

Still watch from the shore Donna wasn't even sure how she was going to break the news about Sam's death to Sergeant Parker. Knowing they would all have questions about why and how. The one thing that still bothered her was why Sam would be at this park in the first place. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted from the crackling of the radio. "We need an EMS unit down here now one of the victims we pull out is still alive." Donna's heart leaped when she heard that hoping it was Sam. Responding back to the radio call "Which of the two victim is it?"

"Blonde male early thirty's." The response came, that's all she needed to hear.

She proceeded to radio Winnie to have her dispatch an EMS helicopter to their location. The recovery boat came close to the shore line as possible. Still watching Donna saw two of the crew member carefully load Sam into one of the zodiacs before launching it into the water where it made the rest of the journey to shore. She ran toward the zodiac to offer any assistance. It didn't take long before the helicopter showed up and the EMS crew went to work immediately. "Mame I have to ask you to back up and let us do our job." One of the paramedics asked Donna.

She was reluctant to back off but she knew he was in the best hands. From the looks on their faces she new Sam wasn't in the best shape. It took the crew less than five minutes to get him loaded up on to the chopper before taking off. Donna watch the helicopter fade off into the distance before grabbing her cell phone and calling Parker directly to tell him the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as team one finished their morning briefing they were all walking out when Greg's phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he wasted no time answering it after seeing Donnas name appear on the screen. "Hello, Donna." Greg said.

Ed stopped and turned around after Greg said her name the rest of team one did the same. Jules knew in her heart that something terrible happened to Sam "Thanks, Donna." Were the last words Jules heard Greg speak before facing the rest of the team with a grim look on her face. "Greg?" Ed asked searching him for answers. It was one of the worst positions anybody could be in when delivering bad news especially when it was about someone you cared for. Speaking up Greg announce "One of the victims they recovered from the lake was Sam." Soon as Greg said that tears started to well up in Jules eyes she was fighting hard not to break down and cry. Spike and Lou stood there looking at each other as Wordy walked over to Jules to comfort her.

"Donna said they air lifted him to St. Catherine's hospital, he was still alive but after spending just over an hour in the frigid waters she didn't sound hopeful." Greg finished saying in a calm collected voice.

"Eddie I want you and Jules to go over to the hospital and find out the extent of Sam's injuries. Spike, Wordy, Louis were going to meet up with team three at Humber Bay."

"Greg we're going to catch this guy." Ed whispered to Greg on his way to the changing rooms to gear up.

"I know Eddie." Greg said still trying to come up with a reason why Sam would be at this particular park in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Past

Sam had been an orphan since he was nine years old. His mother passed away when he was five leaving his father a military general to raise his newly born sister and him as a single parent. But then again his father was never around much in the past four years up until his sister was killed in a freak accident where a car jumped the curb killing her instantly.

Ever since Sam could remember he had always been treated by his father as his little soldier never questioning him back, calling him sir never Dad of father, and always doing what he was told or face the consequences. It was a few months after his sister's accident that General Braddock had been killed while deployed overseas, turning a whole country into morning. While his father was away Sam was being looked after by an ungrateful aunt that wanted nothing to do with him after his father's passing forcing him into foster care.

Over the next six years Sam had passed through so many homes he stopped counting after twelfth time. The longest he ever stayed in one place was just over a year the shortest a few days. The home where he spent the longest time at is where he met Matt the only friend Sam had he didn't judge him for being a little different from most of the other kids. Even the adults had written him off as being damaged in their terms he had a learning and socialization disorder, in return meant he spent the past six years at a special school for children with learning and behavioural problems. Matt was different he saw past what everyone else turned a blind eye to the fact Sam was just a normal kid and the only problem was opening up to people didn't come easy. It wasn't until eleven months later they were playing in an abandon house after the roof caved in crushing Matt inside killing him instantly. Sam was the lucky one being out side when it happened but he didn't feel so luck after watching his best friend dye in front of him.

Sam had just turned fifth-teen the new came three days after Matt's death that the group home coordinator no longer wanted him staying there. Putting it in his words it was an easy way to make Sam someone else's problem by saying that the accident was having affects on the other kids living at the group home. The news didn't come as a shock to Sam he found out Tuesday that he would be leaving Friday afternoon. Then again he learned from an early age that being blamed for everything and anything always had consequences from his father teaching him you accept whatever life throws at you. If that meant you took the fall accepting the consequences was part of it.

Early Friday morning Sam snuck out of the group home walking five kilometres making his way to Humber Bay Park it was one of the few happy memories he had of his family enjoying a pick nick and walking along the beach in the warm summer afternoons. Although Sam knew his father never enjoyed it, doing anything as a family always made his mother happy. This would probably be the last visit Sam would make for a long time knowing where ever they sent him this time would take him far away from the only place that ever felt like home. Strolling down the path everything was quiet but that was expected being this early in the morning. The October breeze felt refreshing on Sam's face as he neared the lake he could smell the dyeing seaweed that washes up onto shore and the sound of trees swaying as the shed their remaining leaves. Nearing the water Sam heard something else the sound of someone arguing breaking the stillness of the air. Every sense in his body was telling him that he shouldn't be here but thanks to his father's teachings Sam felt obligated to investigate the noise. Not wanting to alert the strangers to his presence Sam scurried off the trail and made the rest of the trek through the dense under growth of the forest. It wasn't long before he found two men standing on the trail near the edge of the water a younger man was on his knees in the water appearing to be begging for something. That's when Sam noticed a gun being pointed at the young man. Not long after a loud noise pierced the air, suddenly the ground gave way under the rock Sam was leaning on trying to get a better look without being seen. The noise from the rocks sliding down the hill caught the attention of the two men as the turned around to see the source of the noise Sam caught sight of their faces he knew he was a dead duck if he stayed any longer. Not knowing if they had seem him he darted off back into the bush not looking back he felt something wiz past his head, it didn't stop him from running until he slipped on something causing him to fall down the other side of the hill he was on. The last thing he remembered seeing was the sky looked like it was spinning until everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

The air was damp and cool as a light drizzle of rain started falling from the sky Sam started to come around realizing he was laying down in something wet and cold. His vision was still fuzzy making everything one big blur, Sam wondered if having a pounding sensation in your head and blurred vision is what it felt like after having one too many drinks. But he could only guess from the nights he watched his father come home drunk and couldn't tell the difference if he was home or on the base his soldiering skills would come out and treat Sam as if he was one. Disrupting Sam's thoughts he heard something crashing through the trees looking up that's when he saw a tall fuzzy shadowy figure making its way towards him. His instinct to run kicked in ignoring the pain in his left leg Sam hobbled up out of the creek bed only running a few steps before stepping on a wet rocked that slipped out from his foot now finding himself face down in the water.

"Easy son my name is Ed Lane I'm with the Strategic Response Unit." was all Sam heard between his head pounding and all the other commotion going on around him. Sam didn't make a second attempt at running he was to sore and cold to care anymore as Ed came closer he could hear the sounds of his boot grinding in the rocks which didn't make his head feel any better before feeling a hand place on his back. Thinking back on another thing Sam's father taught him was always resist capture no matter what shape you were in. He could still feel Ed's hand and the sound of his voice although nothing he said made sense. In one finale attempt to get away from this Ed person Sam put all what he had left for strength and managed to stand without falling over. Looking around quickly Sam thought the easiest way in his condition was to make a run for it down stream knowing were the creek dropped off over the next hill there was a small hollow out underneath the water fall making a perfect hiding spot.

Ed was a little shocked when Sam got up for a second time thinking the kid had nothing left he darted off running with a limp that's when he noticed the blood running down his leg. Getting up from his kneeling position he radioed for back up before taking off after him. "Easy son I'm not going to hurt you" Ed yelled out. "Dam this kid is fast" thinking to himself as he slipped on the rock landing in the water. That's when he could see that Sam was running down the middle of the stream having an easier time then he was running on the side out of the water. After seeing that he knew the kid must have known the layout of the park pretty good and if he got away he might never see him again, but he couldn't let it happen as the kid might be the only witness to what happened down by the lake.

Sam stopped running with the falls roughly eight meters in front of him he looked down at the ground his stomach felt noshes throwing up into the water his head felt even worse now that he had run a good forty meters. He could hear Ed splashing in the water behind him looking up into the distance he could hear his voice again has he got closer still looking off into the woods in front of him everything started to spin and the light grew dimmer. Sam knew from experience that having a concussion and being in shock it was almost impossible to control when your body decides to check out for the night. All Sam could remember was the frantic yelling going on before his legs buckled and someone's arms grabbing him from behind before everything went completely dark.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few felt like an eternity to Sam drifting in and out of consciousness from being sedated. Doctors and Nurses would buzz around from time to time checking the monitors of the machines he was hooked up to even at one point he could hear the voice of Mrs. Harp the social worker that was always around every time he had gotten into trouble. There was also another voice Sam could recognize, it belonged to the SRU officer Ed Lane he was barley conscious the first time Sam saw the officer sitting quietly in a chair.

The next morning Sam could hear one of the doctors talking with Ed and Mrs. Harp he didn't open his eyes as it was easier to listen in on a conversation if everyone thought you were still asleep. He could hear them talking about his condition he had suffered a mild concussion, hypothermia and fractured his tibia in his lower left leg along with tearing some of the muscles. There was also the presence of someone else closer to him, he could feel their breath on his face. Opening his eyes Sam was shocked to see a pair of big brown eyes staring straight into his. " Hi Im Jules" she said with such enthusiasm Sam fell off the side of the bed ripping the IV out of the back of his hand.

Sam heard a small chuckle come from the girl that was still staring at him "are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so" was all Sam managed to say.

The noise from him crushing to the floor caused the other three standing in the door way to come rushing over to see what happened. The doctor that had been talking with Ed and Mrs. Harp introduced him self as Dr. Hafen helping Sam sit up he asked "Are you all right?" Sam could hear the girl Jules giggling again before answering. "Im fine." Sam replied. Dr. Hafen gave him a quick look over to make sure nothing else had happened.

"Jules can you please go wait out in the hall." Ed asked

"Yes, sir," she answered back, giving Sam a quick smile before skipping out of the room.

Mrs. Harp pulled up one of the chairs beside Sam as the doctor said he would give them a few moments alone. "Sam Mr. Lane has a greed to take temporary custody of you until other arrangements can be made, in the mean time you will be staying with his family."

"Yes mam." Sam replied

Sam never question Mrs. Harp about all the places she sent him to and this would be no different then the first and last family he had spent a few months with before they decided he was to much for them. They made the decision only to adopt Michelle the young girl that was also being fostered. He liked Michelle she reminded him of his sister he use to have but the Limmer's thought having two foster children was to much and since Sam was older Michelle was the logical choice in their minds since she was only Seven.

"Sam I have gathered your things, there in a bag sitting in the closet" Mrs. Harp said has she got up to leave the room. " A nurse will be in to help you change I just have a few more questions for Mr. Lane." They both exited the room as Sam sat still on the floor leaning back against the bed.

All he could think about now is why the officer Ed Lane would take such an interest in him unless it was more to do with what happened in the park and after the investigation was over he would be dumped off in another foster home. The next thing that crossed his mind was the young girl Jules he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she was. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the nurses came in and shut the door behind her. She helped Sam back up on to the bed before going over to the closet and pulling out the bag which contained everything he owned which wasn't much.

After getting dressed Dr. Hafen came back in giving Sam another check over before giving him the green light to leave. The nurse that helped him change came buck in with a wheel chair. She helped him sit down in the chair wheeling him out into the hall where Sam saw Ed and Jules standing by the reception desk Ed was holding a pair of crutches he knew must be for him. The elevator ride down to the main exit was quiet. Jules kept staring at him and let out a giggle before Ed gave her a look to mind her manners. Reaching the front door Ed handed the crutches over to Sam and took his bag from a second nurse who came and helped. Waiting for them was a blue mini van sitting in front of the hospital Jules and run over to it jumped in the back seat. Sam looked over to see Mrs. Harp waving good bye to him from the visitor parking lot. He returned his attention to the van as Ed called his name "Sam?" Sam could see a middle aged women about Ed's age sitting in the drivers seat Jules was motioning him over from where she was sitting. All Sam thought now was what kind of family this one would be like. He made his way over to the van he got a little irritated when Ed tried to help he new he could sense that and backed off a bit. Once in the van Ed introduced him to his wife Gianna.

"Hi Sam" She said.

"Hi" he replied back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam climbed into the back of the mini van taking the seat closest to the door, the strange girl named Jules took the seat next to him. He could feel her staring at him but he decided against looking at her not knowing what to say he resorted to staring out the window as the van pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded to the free way. "Sam?" It took him a few moments to realize Ed was calling his name, when he looked up he could see the bald man looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Sir" he said back.

"Sam we just wanted to let you know we have two other children, you have all ready met Jules our daughter who's fourteen, we also have two sons Michael who is thirteen and our oldest Louis who turned seventeen last month." Gianna said looking back at Sam through the rearview mirror.

"So Sam do you have any favourite foods you like to eat?" Ed asked

"No sir." Sam replied. He was never picky about what he ate since is father would make him eat what ever was put in front of him even if it meant you had a blackened burnt turkey for christmas it wasn't allowed to go to waste.

The rest of the ride back to the Lanes residence was in an awkward silence. Jules kept fidgeting around wanting to ask Sam a million questions but opted to stay silent and watch him instead. He only glanced over at her once then quickly looked away. Sam knew Mrs. Lane or Gianna was still watching him with a concerned look. Even Ed was at a loss on how to make conversation with Sam that would keep him engaged he only seemed to know how to respond to questions being asked never asking any of his own.

The van pulled into the drive way of a two story home. To Sam the house looked like every other house on the street the only difference was the door on this one was painted a plum color while the neighbours all had white for there color choice. Opening the door Sam slid out of the van standing one on foot he grabbed the cruches off the floor. Ed came around caring his bag, Jules was standing beside him closing the door. "Come on." Jules said waving him over as she bounded towards the door.

"Go on Sam its all right." Gianna said to him.

Not saying anything Sam slowly made is way up to the door. He looked back to where Ed and Gianna were staring beside the van. Gianna gave Sam a smile for reassurance. But a smile like that Sam knew she was uncomfortable about have him stay. Turning back towards Jukes Sam made his way up the steps to the front door Jules opened up the front door when Sam heard "bombs away!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Spike there here." Lou yelled across the front room looking out the window watching the van pull into the drive way. Spike came running down the stairs looking up at his creation hanging above the door.

"Spike I really don't think thats a good idea." Lou said as he came walking up to the door standing beside Spike who was still looking at it.

"Come on Lou its a classic, besides its a great way to make him feel welcomed." Spike said with excitement in his voice. "Come on before Jules opens the door." with that said the two boys ran back up the stairs to the landing where Spike had the rope tied to the railing.

Jules opened the door slowly she looked up to see Spike and Louis ready to deploy their secret weapon. With a nod she waved to Sam to come in then moved out of the way to make Sam the perfect target.

"Bombs Away!" Spike yelled as he released the rope.

Sam looked up as Spike yelled taking the full force of the water balloon in the face. Water splashed every where soaking Sam from his head half way down his chest. The force of the blow caused him to lose his balance dropping the crutches he fell over side ways landing on his left knee it sent a sharp pain shooting down his broken leg causing him even more agony. Sam fought hard against the pain not to cry out as much as it hurt, instead he bit his tongue.

"Oh my god Sam are you all right?" Jules yelled as she rushed down to give Sam a hand.

"I'm fine." Sam managed to say with a pained look on his face. Jules couldn't tell how mad he was but she felt sorry for him knowing how much pain he must be in from falling on his bad leg. Sam managed to turn over and leaned backed against the wall with help from Jules, looking up Sam saw the two other boys Gianna mentioned.

"Spike I told you it was a bad idea." Louis said in a firm voice has he walked down the stairs to join Jules and apologies to Sam for Spike failed attempted at making him feel welcomed.

"Yah but you thought it was a great plan until they pulled in the drive way." Spike said as he came half way down the stairs.

"Spike does it really matter now if it was a great prank or not." Jules said giving him a cold look.

"Sorry." Spike mumbled to himself.

From outside Ed and Gianna watched as the events unfold dropping the bag Ed came running over to the door with Gianna on his heels looking down at Sam then up at Spike who was still on the stairs. "Michael." Ed yelled with anger in his voice.

From the look on Ed's face Spike knew he was in big trouble for the prank he just pulled. Gianna quickly looked from Spike with a disappoint look down to Sam now having a concerned look on her face she knelt down beside him. "Sam are you alright?" she asked going into mother mode.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fine" Sam said gritting his teeth at the sharp pain the plagued his lower leg.

Gianna knelt down beside Sam to give him a hand getting up. Jules picked up his crutches "Here you go" she said handing them over to him.

"Thanks." Sam said looking at Jules with a big smile on her face.

Spike came walking down the stairs to apologize and introduce himself. "Hi I'm Michael but you can call me Spike."

"Spike?" Sam said with a questioned look on his face.

"We call him that because he uses to much gel in his hair." Lou said coming down the stairs. "I'm Louis but you can call me Lou."

"Hi" Sam said looking at him curiously noting he didn't look related at all to Mr. and Mrs. Lane. Looking at Jules then towards Spike thats when Sam noticed that they too didn't look related to one another.

"Michael I think your forgetting something." Gianna said snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sam for dropping the water ballon on you" Spike said with a smirk on his face trying to sound apologetic at the same time.

"Its fine" said Sam.

"Louis why don't you and Jules show Sam the guest bedroom upstairs where he can change and get ready for supper." Gianna said. Ed came back to the front door carrying Sam's bag.

"Here I will take the bag upstairs" Lou said offering to help out.

Slowly making his way upstairs Sam noticed all the photos that lined the stairwell leading up to an open landing over looking the rest of the house. He paused on the stairs looking at one that caught his eye it was of the entire family with the addition of another taller man with dirty blonde hair and pale eyes looking happy at some sort of family picnic. The photo remind Sam of the only time his parents had taken him to his favourite park for a picnic that over looked lake.

"Sam you coming" Jules called down to him from the top of the stairs.

"Coming" he replied back.

Slowly making his way up the rest of the stairs Sam followed Jules down to the end of the hall on the right was a decent size bed room with a double bed in the middle and to the right of that was a door leading to a small but functional bath room containing a stand in shower, toilet and small sink in the corner. Louis set Sam's bag on the end of the bed before exiting he said." My bed room is the door across from here Spikes is on the other side of that wall pointing to it on the right Jules, Ed's, and Gianna's is on the other end of the hall." with that said he exited the room leaving Jules and him alone.

"Im going to go wash up I'll meet you down stairs for supper" Jules said with enthusiasm in her voice then skipped out of the room leaving Sam all alone.

Sam made his way over to the looking out the view wasn't anything spectacular he could see the side yard below and across the fence he could see the side of the neighbours house and part of their back patio having a barbecue. Making his way back to the bed Sam sat down on the edge giving out a sigh, so far they don't seem like that bad of a family Sam thought to him self especially Jules. But just like every where else he had been placed his stay here would be short lived, he had become accustomed to not staying long in one place so unpacking had become redundant. unzipping the top of his bag he pulled out a dry shirt replacing the wet one he was still wearing, taking the wet shirt Sam pulled out a small towel from the bottom of his bag carefully rolling it up he put the towel back in his bag. He leaned back on the bed resting his head on the pillows looking up at the ceiling Sam closes his eyes and drifted off letting the darkness guide him in to the oblivion.

"Sam suppers rea…" Gianna said trailing off standing in the door way she found Sam sound a sleep on the bed. Not wanting to disturb him she walked quietly over to the bed taking his bag off setting it gently on the floor, she walked over to the closet pulling out a blanket from the top shelf coming back. She pick up his legs that still dangled off he side of the bed she carefully shifted them on to the bed and pulled the blanket over him. "Good night Sam" she said quietly before exiting and closing the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Rays of sun light seeped threw the window dancing around Sam's motionless form. The trees preformed their morning shadow show dancing quietly across the walls of the room for a silent audience. A stray light sambaed across Sam's face causing him to stir waking up he rolled over in the direction of the window staring at the side of the neighbour house he could see the trees gently swaying. Loosing interest Sam rolled on to his back this time his stomach growled realizing he must have fallen a sleep before supper but for how long was he out for. glancing over to his left he saw the clock sitting on the night stand reading 5:45 a.m. Groaning at the time he pushed the gnawing hunger pains out of his mind. Sam decided against going down stairs to fined the kitchen, he didn't feel right or want to get into trouble for looking around or taking something with out permission since he was a temporary guest here at the Lanes. Hopping out of bed Sam stood up on his good foot finding his bag laying on the floor beside the foot of the bed. Slowly Sam knelt down on his left knee ignoring some of the pain that still lingered with the support of the bed he managed to sit down in front of his bag to check out the rest of its contents that had been so hastily packed for him along with the few belongings he owned.

On top he pulled out the towel that his wet shirt was wrapped up in, taking it out he laid it on the floor beside him so it could finish air drying. Pulling out the rest of his clothes Sam made a mental note of what he had left three pairs of pants, one pair of shorts, five shirts, a coat, one pair of shoes that were down stairs, and nine pairs of socks, his father told him he could never have enough especially when your in the field. At the bottom of the bag he found the old ratty box that contained the only memories of his family he had left. Taking the lid off Sam looked down at the contents thinking his entire family now stored away in one box it contained all of his family photos, his fathers military dog tags, along with his metals, two wedding bands, and a necklace that once belonged to his sister. Replacing the lid he set it aside and pulled out the last thing form the bag an old teddy bear which he was relieved to find had been pack. Looking at the bear to make sure it hadn't been tampered it still felt fat to the touch. Lifting up part of the bandana Sam separated the two snaps that attached part of the head to the body he pulled out the rolled up wad of cash rolling it between his hands he had managed to save up just over $700 over the past six years by doing odd jobs for neighbour he even managed to get a paper rout for a few months in the neighbourhood of one foster home he stayed at.

Replacing the money back inside the bear Sam decided to take a bath to help pass the time until the rest of the family woke up. He managed to find an old plastic bag in one of the side pockets on his bag he pulled it over his cast to prevent it from getting wet, before getting up Sam grabbed on old plastic case that contained his toothbrush, comb, and deodorant. Now standing on his knees Sam grabbed the crutches that were still where he left them lying he got up and walked over to check out the bathroom. This was a first for him having his own private en suite even when his parents were alive the military housing only had one bathroom to share. Closing the door behind him Sam leaned the crutches in the corner behind the door next hopping over to the toilet he sat down on top of it to get undressed. While undressing Sam filled the tub up with hot water as full as it would go. Once filled he slipped into the hot water being careful not to get his left foot wet he let it rest on the side of the tub to hold it out. Leaning back against the back wall Sam closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Present **

Two black SUV's pulled into the parking lot of Humber Bay Park, uniformed officers had the park blocked off to civilians making it easier for every one to do there job. Team three had already launched the UAV tracking any heat sigs that might be in the area and clearing them out as potential witnesses or suspects. Stepping out of the passenger side door of the lead SUV Greg checked the time on his watch reading 9:36 a.m. looking up he could see one of the CSI teams combing through Sam's truck for any possible evidence that could help them. Wordy came walking around the front of the SUV joining Parker, Spike, and Lou all who were anxious to join up with team three.

"Since team three already as he ATV's down by the water we are going to have to hike down on foot." Greg said not getting much enthusiastic response from the rest of the team.

"Aww come on can't we get Donna to bring the ATV's up for us." Spike said jokingly

"The exercise will be good for yah besides we get to spend some more quality time in the woods." said Louis patting Spike on the back giving him a rye smile.

"Everyone stay sharp there is not much intel telling us if the subject or subjects are still in the area." Greg said addressing team one. "Wordy take point followed by Spike then my self, Louis bring up the rear."

Wordy out in front slowly and calmly picked his way a long the trail keeping a watchful eye on both sides for any signs of movement. Being October there wasn't much foliage left on the trees and undergrowth making it easier to spot movement form the trail. Greg walking behind Wordy and Spike could feel an uneasy tension in the air everything was much too quiet for his liking even the birds stopped chirping, as if the forest wasn't going to reveal its secrets. Spike never enjoying the experience of being in the woods looked around nervously hoping they would make it down to the water without incident. He could never really under stand how anyone would enjoy being in such a place to the confines of trees and brush with little room to move, especially Sam since he loved this kind of environment. Lou walked calmly behind Parker keeping an eye open for anything the others might have missed, looking up he could feel a slight breeze moving the trees above shaking loose the remainder if their leaves.

Donna looked up to see Wordy appear followed by the rest of team one minus Ed and Jules she walked over to greet them. " Donna any news?" Greg asked.

"From what we can figure it appears to have been an execution possibly gang or drug related. I made a call to Guns and Gangs and over to my old drug squad to see if this style of killing fits any of their descriptions of known gangs and drug bosses." Donna said "For now were thinking Sam was in the wrong place at the wrong, unless evidence says other wise."

"Thanks Donna." Greg said. "Were do you want us to start helping?"

"You can coordinate with Winslow he's running command post with the UAV the rest of my team is out clearing all the heat signatures its picking up, we could use the extra help doing that this park is a lot bigger then we thought."

Greg, Wordy, Spike, and Louis walked over to were Winslow was running command he pointed out on the screen of his laptop two coordinates that still need clearing. "All right Spike and Louis take the North Eastern quadrants 4,5, and 6, Wordy I want you to hook up with one of uniformed officers with the tracking dog and take the eastern quadrants 3,6, and 8. Remember slow is smooth and smooth is fast lets go keep the peace." Parker said giving the instructions to his team

"Mmm here we go again with the woods." Spike said giving out a moan.

"Lets go Spike it can't be as bad as the last time at least were not chasing a seventeen narcissism." Lou said patting Spike on the back.

Greg watched from the command post as his team moved out, pulling out his cell phone he proceeded to calling Eddie to give him an update on there end and to get the details on Sam's condition.


End file.
